project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Politoed/HGSS
Poliwag can be found in both games in the following locations with any rod or Surfing: Route 6, 22, 28, 30, 31, 35, 43, 44, 45, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Blackthorn City, Ruins of Alph, Ilex Forest, Mt. Silver, Cliff's Edge Gate, Viridian City, Cerulean Cave, Safari Zone Poliwhirl can be found in both games in the following locations with the Super Rod: Safari Zone, Cerulean Cave Poliwhirl can be found in both games in the following locations by Surfing: Route 22, 28, 30, 31, Viridian City, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Safari Zone The earliest Poliwag can be found is in Ecruteak City. '' ''A King's Rock can be found in the deeper parts of Slowpoke Well. Multiple others can be found via Pickup. It is a 5% chance as a held item for Poliwhirl and Slowbro. It is sold at the Pokeathlon Dome Shop on Monday, Thursday, and Sunday. '' WIP Important Matchups Johto * '''Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type):' * Eusine (Cianwood City): * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): ''' * '''Rival (Goldenrod Underground): * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): ''' Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * '''Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves WIP Recommended movesets: Recommended Teammates * WIP ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: '' Other Poliwag's stats Poliwhirl's stats Politoed's stats * '''What Nature do I want?' * Which Ability do I want? ''' Damp by far. Water Absorb is pretty useless in a nuzlocke though Politoed will work fine with any if them. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is Politoed in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Ice, Water (Damp) * Immunities: None or Water (Water Absorb) * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Ghost, Dragon, Psychic, Flying Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver Category:Abandoned Articles